


The Burden and Blame

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: All the Hurt and No Comfort, Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the difference between beast and man?  Was it the curl of a woman’s hair in Faverolles or the curl of a man’s penscript in Paris?</p><p>(Why are the young dead, while the old live?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden and Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written to explore this character a bit more. I see her as not prone to introspection, so she proved to be difficult to pin down. Still, female character appreciation!

Like a barnyard cat, the woman had distanced herself from humanity as she curled up upon herself in the throes of death, mind warmly blank as the future unfurled and within the nest of newspaper and the rags of her clothes, her fevered brain traced thoughts into her conscious previously foreign to her consideration.  
  
What is the difference between beast and man?  Was it the curl of a woman’s hair in Faverolles or the curl of a man’s penscript in Paris?  
  
(Why are the young dead, while the old live?)  
  
She let out a cry then, tears unspilled for months finally coating her cheeks as her shriveled bosom seized.  Those she so hated would agree it was for lack of salvation, for want of absolution before Judgement.    
  
(She cried for the simple want of humanity’s comfort as one who had lived life as a beast sunk back into her own.)  
  
The women who would find her body, with it’s eyes frosted and breast cold, would shy away as they saw the tears frozen to her painted face and glare at the crosses of their customers that night.  
  
God delivers pain and relieves us of it in turns.


End file.
